heroesworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Hiro Nakamura
Hiro Nakamura is a super human with the power to manipulate space and time. He is the best friend of Ando Masahashi. Character Overview Season One Volume One Hiro Nakamura is an average nerd who works as a Level-3 programmer at Yamagato Industries thanks to his father being the CEO of the company. Inspired by stories of Takezo Kensei told to him in his youth, he always felt that he was meant to be someone special. After he discovered his power to tamper with space and time by causing a train to arrive fourteen seconds late (Tokyo trains are always on time), he tried to convince his best friend Ando Masahashi of his powers, only to be met with scorn. Depressed, he attempted to teleport to New York City after seeing a poster on the train. He was successful, but accidentally ended up five weeks in the future. Seeing a copy of Ninth Wonders depicting himself doing the victory cheer he had done upon arriving, he quickly handed the vendor a yen note and ran off with the book. Hiro looked up the author, Isaac Mendez, and went to his address. However, upon arriving, he found the man dead on the floor, his head cut open and his brain missing. Alarmed, he picked up a discarded pistol, only to be taken for the murderer as the police arrived. His interrogation did not make much progress given that Hiro told the complete truth, despite the apparent impossibility of it all. He told them to call Ando for verification, but Ando had not seen Hiro for weeks. Confused, Hiro pointed out that his watch said October 2nd. But no, it's November 8th, they told him, showing him a newspaper bearing the headline: Petrelli Wins Landslide. Suddenly, the city exploded, ostensibly by an atomic bomb, and Hiro sent himself back to the Tokyo train in the present. After paying tribute to his grandfather, who had survived the Hiroshima bombing only to die from radiation-induced cancer, Hiro decided that he needed to stop the tragedy in New York from occurring. Using the comic book, which he had brought back from the future, he went to recruit Ando to help him. Fortunately, the comic depicted Hiro's future, giving him a clear road map up to a certain point. As Hiro and Ando were in the book, carrying out the same conversation they were having, Ando was convinced of the truthfulness of Hiro's story. After a short detour to rescue a schoolgirl from being hit by a truck, they flew to America, rented a blue Nissan Versa, and started a road trip to Las Vegas. Unfortunately, this is where the book's story ended, and they found themselves on their own. Upon arriving in Las Vegas, Hiro tried to call Isaac and warn him. However, Hiro was not that fluent in English and resorted to Japanese, causing Isaac to think it was a wrong number and hung up. Ando knew enough English to tell Hiro how to say "you are going to die in five weeks and New York will explode", but first Ando wanted to play a few games at a casino. When Ando's gambling habit threatened all of their money, Hiro froze time to make him win his game. Ando saw the potential of Hiro's power and convinced him to help him cheat the casino. However, when Hiro swapped the cards around in the middle of a poker game, one of Ando's co-players realized something was up. They were promptly kicked out, beaten up, and dumped at a diner outside the city. Season Two Volume Two Season Three Volume Three Volume Four Powers When first introduced, Hiro had the power to manipulate time, as well as traveling through space. He can stop time, time travel, teleport, slow down time and can bring someone along with him when he time travels. When he first discovered his powers, he only turned time back a second. He discovered his power to time travel when he moved through time when he teleported to New York City. During the volume "Villains", Arthur Petrelli steals Hiro's powers. In Cold Snap of volume "Fugitives" he regains his ability to manipulate time thanks to Matt Parkman's son. However he has not regained his ability to teleport through time and space. This reactivation, however, is artificial and is causing his body to react negatively - specifically rupturing blood vessels in his head - when he uses his powers. He did not suffer this effect when in close proximity to Matt Parkman Jr. - whose power reactivated Hiro's - so it could be that the infant's power could completely restore Hiro to his full abilities and eliminate this rejection once the child is old enough to control his power consciously. Although Hiro's powers have been weakened, when Peter Petrelli duplicates it to find a cure for Hiro, he can teleport through space as well as time. When Hiro arrives to Africa, to kidnap The African Man, it seems like that he uses his power to know what Hiro does. This means that Hiro's space-and-time manipulation doesn't have use against him. References External Links Hiro's blog - Note: The entries disappear whenever Hiro time travels.